


Let's Taco Bout It

by Magestic_Pastry



Series: Spideypool food kink sexcapades [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Food Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Cock Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestic_Pastry/pseuds/Magestic_Pastry
Summary: Peter Parker just wanted to have a sexy lunch with his boyfriend, too bad his dad is such a cock block.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool food kink sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909219
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Let's Taco Bout It

**Author's Note:**

> This story is now a series! I'm not sure how many parts it will have, so I'm just going to leave it unfinished for now, just in case I feel a need to add on another Spideypool food porn story. Thanks so much for reading!

Peter didn’t know how he got himself into this situation. Wearing nothing but a burrito wrap blanket and a taco themed stripper thong, he sat on the floor, face buried in his hands, while his boyfriend tried to convince his father that nothing was going on.

You see, Peter had started dating his crime fighting pal Wade Wilson about three months ago, and the thing about Wade, he was a kinky bastard. They had started out pretty tame, just some heavy petting in public restrooms and the occasional blow job against the back wall of the Avengers facility (he had a self inflicted mental block on the conversation that followed after his Dad found out about the security footage, and coincidentally, his boyfriend). That had escalated into some mild kink exploration and eventually led them here, to Wade’s request to eat him up like his favorite snack.

So, ever the dutiful boyfriend, Peter set out to find everything he would need. He had it all planned out, he rented a taco truck and invited Wade to have lunch with him in it as a special date. Little did Wade know that Peter would be waiting, with Salsa flavored lube and a tub of sour cream on standby, ready for “lunch”. 

Peter had concocted this plan after finding his brand new taco thong, marked down 50% off on jockmystrap.com, and impulse buying it as a joke to mess with Wade. As he waited for it to be delivered though, he realized there was so much more he could do with it. He could essentially “feed” into Wade’s not so secret Mexican food kink, by feeding him his taco clad dick. What better way was there to do that, then to break out his old burrito wrap blanket and fold himself up in it, wearing nothing but the previously mentioned thong, while waiting in the back of a taco truck. He even lit a novelty taco seasoning candle he had originally bought Wade for the holidays, but decided this was a far better use for it. The sour cream was loaded into a squeezable condiment bottle for easy use, and mariachi music was playing over his small portable speaker. It was perfect. 

It had been going well too, Wade had shown up right on time, because of course yellow wouldn’t let him forget about a taco date with his Petey Pie. His eyes had gone dark in that way they did when he was really horny (or when he was craving a chimichanga), and Peter had quickly been pressed against a slightly greasy metal counter with Wade moaning about secret spices in his ear. Of course that was when a supervillain decided to attack, right outside of the truck, and who had to be the one fighting them but his dad. 

The truck had gotten a hard knock by some flying the debris, unfortunately disentangling the moaning mess of men. Both of them being battle hardened (and hardened by other things) superheroes, they of course jumped out of the truck to see what was happening, only to find an unconscious villain slumped over on himself, and Peter’s Dad, staring at them with a mixture of horror and resignation. For a moment they had just stared at each other, Tony fully clad in his Iron Man armor, Peter in his uncomfortably tight taco thong; and Wade, fully naked but for his Deadpool mask and the globs of sour cream and taco sauce still clinging to his pecs. 

One extremely awkward interaction later and Wade was once again wearing pants and Peter had his burrito blanket wrapped around his waist, right where we started. Through Wade’s increasingly ridiculous excuses( as if his father hadn’t seen the tongue marks through the condiments covering his chest) and Tony’s increasingly exasperated and uncomfortable facial expressions, they finally all agreed to pretend this never happened and move on with their lives. 

Peter couldn't help but be disappointed that they never got to finish their taco themed hookup, but the mood was gone, and the shredded cheese had gotten melty in the heat of the day. He would just have to plan better for the next time he wanted to explore his (he admits it) food kink again. At least it hadn’t been as bad as the sexy spaghetti session the Avengers walked in on last week.


End file.
